scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (OjamajoDoremiRockz)
Cast *Manny - Mr. Blik (Catscratch) *Sid - Waffle (Catscratch) *Diego - Gordon Quid (Catscratch) *Scrat - Pikachu (Pokémon) *Ellie - Aiko Senoo (Ojamajo Doremi) *Crash and Eddie - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Fast Tony - Elliot (Open Season) *The Lone Gunslinger - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) *Mini Sloths - Various Cats (The Aristocats) *Cretaceous and Maelstrom - Scar (The Lion King) and Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Mammoths - Various Elephants (The Lion King) *Dodo Birds - Various Birds (Rio) *Vultures - Vultures (The Lion Guard) *Piranhas - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Ox - Cheif Bogo (Zootopia) and Vuruga Vuruga (The Lion Guard) *Cholly - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Lady Sloth - Mirai/Cure Miracle (Mahou Tsukai Precure) *Scrat get hit by shovelmouth - Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Prehistoric Animals - Various Animals (The Lion King, Brother Bear, Bambi, and The Jungle Book; etc.) *Beaver-Turtle with stick his nose - Mr. Busy (Lady and the Tramp) *Dodo Bird gets fired by geysers - Iago (Aladdin) Gallery Fisherman Blik.png|Mr. Blik as Manny Fan Cap Waffle.png|Waffle as Sid Armor Gordon.png|Gordon Quid as Diego Pikachu-ashs-pokemon-the-movie-black-white-victini-and-reshiram-zekrom-81.6.jpg|Pikachu as Scrat Ojamajo Doremi Naisho Aiko transformation pose.jpg|Aiko Senoo as Ellie Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon as Crash Pumbaa-the-lion-king-61.jpg|Pumbaa as Eddie Elliot Deer.jpg|Elliot as Fast Tony Mzingo.png|Mzingo as The Lone Gunslinger Scar (TLK).jpg|Scar as Cretaceous Shere Khan.png|Shere Khan as Maelstrom Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-15.png|Various Elephants in The Lion King as Mammoths 918957 004.jpg|Various Birds in Rio as Dodo Birds Various Vultures.png|Vultures in The Lion Guard as Vultures Hyenas (The Lion King).jpg|Hyenas as Piranhas Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Cholly Beshte.png|Beshte as Scrat get hit by shovelmouth Iago.jpg|Iago as Dodo Bird gets fired by geysers Scenes #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (OjamajoDoremiRockz) part 1 - What a Good Game #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (OjamajoDoremiRockz) part 2 - Storytime #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (OjamajoDoremiRockz) part 3 - Doomsday #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (OjamajoDoremiRockz) part 4 - The Flood Is Coming! #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (OjamajoDoremiRockz) part 5 - Traffic Jam #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (OjamajoDoremiRockz) part 6 - Just One Acorn #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (OjamajoDoremiRockz) part 7 - The Last Cat #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (OjamajoDoremiRockz) part 8 - Miscreants #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (OjamajoDoremiRockz) part 9 - Three Meerkats and Warthogs #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (OjamajoDoremiRockz) part 10 - Becoming Friends #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (OjamajoDoremiRockz) part 11 - Playing Dead #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (OjamajoDoremiRockz) part 12 - On Thin Ice #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (OjamajoDoremiRockz) part 13 - Tons of Fun #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (OjamajoDoremiRockz) part 14 - Family Ties #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (OjamajoDoremiRockz) part 15 - Big Butt #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (OjamajoDoremiRockz) part 16 - Facing the Fear #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (OjamajoDoremiRockz) part 17 - Ultimate Sacrifice #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (OjamajoDoremiRockz) part 18 - Balancing Act #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (OjamajoDoremiRockz) part 19 - Fire King #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (OjamajoDoremiRockz) part 20 - Food Glorious Food #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (OjamajoDoremiRockz) part 21 - Minefield #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (OjamajoDoremiRockz) part 22 - The Dam Breaks #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (OjamajoDoremiRockz) part 23 - To Life! #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (OjamajoDoremiRockz) part 24 - Heaven's Gate #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (OjamajoDoremiRockz) part 25 - End Credits Category:Ice Age 2: The Meltdown Movie Spoofs Category:OjamajoDoremiRockz Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs